In a related-art electronic timepiece having a solar cell, there is proposed a technique of normally executing a normal operation mode in which a secondary battery is charged by the solar cell, shifting to a data transfer mode when set in a predetermined operation state by a user's operation, receiving an optical signal from an external device by using the solar cell and writing the received data in a data storage circuit thereinside (for example, see Patent Literature 1).